Harry Potter: After the War
by Sweet lover1
Summary: Harry Potter right after the Battle of Hogwarts. Sorry if it's lacking etail, this is just an idea that i tried to develop. Review!


**This is right after the Battle of Hogwarts, after Harry goes up to the dormitories and sleeps. THis may be a multy-chapter story, it may not be, it all depends on if I actually write or not. For the readers of my other stories; I am so sorry that i've been MIA, i just keep forgetting to write. It is the end of summer, and i'm going into my senior year of High School, so i'm probably going to get really busy, but I will try to write. Please don't hate me. Anyway, sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes; I'm not perfect.**

 **Enjoy!  
**

As Harry slowly opened his eyes, the blissful oblivion that had been caused by exhaustion and grief dissapeared, and he suddenly felt the full force of his emotions upon him. His heart was torn apart by the thoughts of all the people that had died in the war. His tears seemed to last for hours on end, but he was finally able stop them. As he cleaned off all the dirt, grime, and blood that covere him from head to toe, he thought of all the work that had to be done. All of the repairs, the funerals, and the grief that people had to get through. He was tired just from thinking about it, but he knew it had to be done, and it was the least he could do, since people had given their lives during the war. After he got dressed, he walked down the spiral staircase to the common room. There, he saw Ron and Hermione, cuddling on the couch in from of the empty fireplace. As the heard him come down, they looked at him with a mix of tiredness, sadness, grief, and relief in their eyes. He walked over to the couch and Hermione came running up to hug him, Ron following slightly behind.

"Oh, Harry, you did it. It's finally over." Hermione sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know Hermione, I know." He mumbled as she wept. Once she had finished crying, they all went down to the Great Hall to see if they could find some food and find out what the plans were to rebuild Hogwarts. As they entered the Great Hall, they were greeted by clapping. As he looked at the faces in the crowd, he saw that everyone looked tired and sad. They sat at a table next to Luna and Neville. Luna looked more focused than usul, and Neville looked sad and tired. Luna hugged them all tightly and Neville nodded at them as they ate in silence. After Harry, Ron, and Hermione finished eating, they tried to exit the Great Hall, but as they reached the door, Madame Pomfrey intercepted them.

"You three will be coming with me to the Hospital Wing, because goodness know what injuries you have but hidden." Harry wanted to try and escape, but her grip was so tight on his upper arm that he knew trying to was futile, and that she would hunt him down later even if he did escape. After he entered the Hospital Wing, he saw that most beds were empty. He assumed that the seriously injured had been moved to St.. Mungos, adn that the others had already been treated and released. Madame Pomfrey practically shoved him onto a bed and performed a spell that would reveal his injuries. After she had finished reading the list, she ripped off his shirt to reach his injuries. Other than the various cuts and scrapes (varying in seriousness) there was a slightly bleeding mark on his chest, slightly to the left of his heart, in the shape of the Deathly Hallows symbol. It was where Voldemort hit him with the killing curse for the second time. He knew that the symbol of the new scar represented the fact that he was the master of death. Madame Pomfre gae him various potions and he didn't protest. He knew that if he did, she would only make it worse for him and he would end up taking them anyway. The last potion he took turned out to be a dreamless sleep potion, because is eyes became heavy after he downed it.

When he woke up, he saw that the entire Weasley clan, and Hermione, were surrounding his bed. he slowly sat up and said,

"Hey Mrs. Weasley." With tears in her eyes, she gently hugged him, but seemed like she was holding back because she thought she would hurt him.

"Oh come on,you can do better than that. I want a big Mrs. Weasley bear hug." She laughed but tightened her hug. "There we go."

As Harry talked with his family, he began to think about something that he never thought he had before; a future, and a bright one at that.

 **There we go: first chapter is done. If i continue this, i will include Ginny and Harry getting back together, and Harry getting into the Auror program/or going back to Hogwarts.**

 **Review and let me know what you think! (try to keep the flames to a minium)**


End file.
